Just Another Typical Fanfiction
by Ari Powwel
Summary: OMG this is liek teh bestest fanfic EVER!Its superhilarious and its all YAYNESS!and they'res YAOI in later chapters RS (of course winkwink)


**DISCLAIMER: **I, one, do not own Kingdom Hearts. I don't even want to claim ownership of Angel. But she's mine.  
Also, I would like to state that I am not in any way responsible for damage done to any persons while reading this story. That is all.

**.**

**Just Another Typical Fanfiction.**_  
Ari Powwel_

.

.

Chapter One: The Self-Insert/Mary-Sue.

.

It was just a normal day on Destiny Islands. Riku (OMG he is liek sooo hott!! I want his body!!!1! ^____^) sat on the shore, idly tracing words in the sand with a twig, watching the pounding surf engulf the words, carrying their message to sea. What was the message? We may never know. [1]

The sun broke through the dismal grey clouds, highlighting the ocean's waters. Riku looked up from his own little spot of sand, eyes scanning the horizon, and the beautiful sunrise, the complacent sands, the tranquil waves that washed gently over the girl's body—

Wait. A girl's body? Riku jumped up, rushing over to where she lay, picking up her delicate frame easily and carrying her to shore. He laid her carefully in the sand, cautiously brushing tangled blonde tresses from her pale, narrow face. She looked like an angel, he decided, so peaceful in the morning light. He only wished he could see her eyes; he could only imagine what they were like. Perhaps they were a cold, slate grey, cautiously taking in everything. Perhaps they were sapphire blue, like Sora's. No, hers would be prettier. Maybe they were a fierce emerald green, or a lavender violet, or a rich, chocolate brown, or—

Wide open, staring at him from beneath long, black lashes. Her eyes were that brilliant sapphire on the outside edges, emerald on the inside, wide and questioning. 'Who are you?' she asked, a breathy whisper.

'My name is Riku,' he said, just as quietly. 'Where did you come from?'

'I—I don't know,' she replied sadly. 'I just remember floating through darkness. And then I saw a heart. It was a kindred soul, I just know it! I'm looking for him now.' She looked at him hopefully. 'Are you him? Are you the silver heart?'

'I'm not sure,' Riku answered truthfully.

'. . . can you help me? To find him?'

'I can try.'

She smiled, and it was as though the heavens had smiled on him. 'Thank you. My name is Angelique Saralithia Monika Amber Claire Tenel Pennile Ka'aad of the Long and Noble House of Laa'ak.'

'I'm Riku,' Riku introduced himself. 'It's nice to meet you, Angelique Saramantha Monira—um, never mind. I'm not going to try.'

She laughed, a laugh like crystal bells. 'Angelique Saralithia Monika Amber Claire Tenel Pennile Ka'aad.'

'Yeah, that.'

'You may call me Angel.'

'Angel. It suits you,' Riku smiled.

Angel sneezed, and Riku laughed. 'Come on. I'll help you find something else to wear instead of those wet clothes.'

*        *        *

On the other side of Destiny Islands, trouble was brewing. Kairi {I hate that bitch ( she should deieeeeee!!!!) had arrived to the islands early and seen exactly what went on. She sniffed angrily. 'Think she can just arrive here and join in, does she? I don't think so. I need to find Selphie. She'll want to know about this.'

The irate girl turned on her heel, stomping off into the trees, intent on finding the brunette girl before anything else happened.

*        *        *

'So, you just appeared here?' Sora asked Angel. 

'That's right,' Angel smiled, accepting the clothes the brunet handed to her. 'Thank you, Sora.'

Behind Angel's back, Riku glared at Sora, who was staring dreamily at Angel. 

'I will be right back,' Angel told the two boys, her smile never leaving her perfect face. She walked into Sora's bathroom and shut the door.

'What do you think you're doing?' demanded Riku.

Sora shook himself out of his stupor. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean how you're falling over yourself to help her out. I was the one who rescued her on the beach.'

'But I'm the one supplying dry clothes,' shot back Sora. 'As well as a place to get warm and dry at.'

Riku blinked. 'Ew, Sora.'

Sora blinked, as well. 'Well, we know where _your_ mind is. Anyways, she likes me better. Didn't you see the smile she gave me?'

'How could she like you better? You didn't even know her until I introduced you!'

'You'll see,' Sora said, and made a face at Riku.

'That's real mature, Sora,' retorted Riku, making a face back.

Their bickering continued until there was a sharp rapping on the window. Both boys looked over and saw Kairi, standing outside the window, motioning for them to open the window. Sora bounded over and swung open the window, which nearly hit Kairi. 'Hey, Kairi!' Sora said easily.

'Hi,' nodded Riku.

'Hey, guys,' said Kairi. 'Look, I came to tell you two that you shouldn't be hanging out with that new girl. She's—'

Whatever she was, Riku and Sora didn't hear, for Angel had just come out of the bathroom. She wore a pair of jean shorts, with a navy blue belt holding them up around her extremely slim waist. The tie of an emerald bikini poked out of the top of the jeans, and the top part covered her upper body. She wore a short-sleeved, button up T-shirt over the bikini, the front left open and the sleeves rolled up once. Around her neck was a delicate gold chain, a small shell hanging from it. Her beautiful, curly blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, the top part pulled back from her face with a navy comb. Her feet were clad in black flip-flops, and a black drawstring bag was tossed casually over her shoulder. 

'—a Mary-Sue sent here to make you all fall hopelessly in love with her and abandon all reasonable train of thought,' finished Kairi, though she knew the boys weren't listening. She threw up her hands and walked away, heading off to tell Selphie that they were too late.

*        *        *

'You two are so nice!' said Angel, giggling. She sat between Sora and Riku, several weeks later. 'But whatever happened to that other girl? You know, the one with the choppy red hair?'

Both Sora and Riku looked at each other. 'I don't know who you're talking about,' said Sora.

Riku knew, but he didn't care. Kairi was just jealous of his Angel, wasn't she? Yes. 'Who knows?' he dismissed. 'You're here now. We don't need her.'

Angel stood up. 'I don't like the idea that you two are abandoning your old friends to be with me. I'll be back.' _I need to go flying,_ she thought to herself.

*        *        *

White angel wings erupted from her back. Angel sighed in relief, though frowning at their dishevelled state, some blood staining them. She washed them gently with water from the falls, then began to hover from the ground, allowing herself to be pulled into the upwards current of the wind. It was so nice to fly again. Angel loved flying. She only wished she was able to do it more.

'Angel!' cried a voice from the ground. Sora.

Angel smiled to herself as she drifted downwards. Sora was so nice. She liked him a lot. However, there were things that he didn't know about her. He deserved to know, didn't he? Yes. Of course he did.

She landed gently, folding her wings against her back. She caught Sora looking at them, and turned, allowing him to inspect them thoroughly. She felt his fingers coming through the silky white feathers, gasping when he came upon one that had been unable to be cleaned. 'Now I know why you're called Angel,' he said finally, walking around to her front.

Angel smiled. 'Yes, but I cannot risk many people seeing them.' She concentrated, and they were pulled back into her shoulder blades with a sickening noise, making Sora wince. She herself winced as she felt skin being re-laced over tender tissues, aching from the wings that had erupted there. 'Sora, there is something I have to tell you.'

'Aside from the fact that you're really an Angel? (lol i couldnt think of nething else 2 rite ;))' Sora joked. 

Angel's solemn expression didn't change, and Sora grasped her hand. 'You can tell me anything,' he promised. 'I'll always be here for you.'

'Truly?' She looked up at him with longing eyes.

'Truly. I promise.'

'Well . . . when I was little, I lived on a world called Hollow Bastion. It was a wonderful place. Everyone had his or her own quirks, but there was no violence. Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem.

'However, one day, we had a meteor shower, and these strange blocks fell from the sky. Ansem began to experiment more than he'd dared before, creating these strange _things_ of nothingness. He experimented with the blocks, and one day I found another ruler at our castle, speaking with Ansem. After that day, his experiments became more feverish, and before my seventh birthday, he sent me from our kingdom, saying that our world would soon become too dangerous for me to live there. I was sent somewhere else, and I spent the next eight years of my life being beaten by the harsh people that inhabited the world.' Angel rested her head on Sora's shoulders, a crystal tear dropping down one cheek. 'I have only now begun to trust in mankind again. And I miss my father, one swallowed by darkness and defeated by light.'

'You mean . . .' began Sora.

'Yes. Ansem is my father.' Angel began to weep quietly, burying her face in her hands. 'It's hard, you see. Everywhere I go, I am seen as Ansem's daughter. There is no place in any world for me. I fear it is the same with this world. Kairi and Selphie seem to dislike me very much.'

'They don't not like you,' tried to explain Sora. 'They just . . . don't know you that well. We should all get together sometime.'

'That's a great idea!' cried Angel, sitting up. She wiped the tearstains from her face and pecked Sora quickly on the cheek. 'Sora, you're a genius!'

Even after she left, Sora sat dumbfounded in the sand.

*        *        *

'You want us all to hang out?' Kairi repeated doubtfully. She covered the receiver and whispered to Selphie, 'As long as I get to be the centre of attention!' in a high falsetto voice. 'Flaunt flaunt flaunt.'

'Well, if we _do_ go, we might be able to get rid of her,' pointed out Selphie.

'True.' Kairi turned back to the telephone. 'Yeah, Angel, that'd be great. Tomorrow night? Okay. We'll be there.' After hanging up the phone, she turned to Selphie, a sinister grin crossing her face. 'This oughta be good . . .'

*        *        *

The next night came quickly, as Sora and Riku were busy basking in the warm glow of Angel, and Selphie and Kairi were setting up everything for that night's events. So by the time everyone met on the beach in the cove, they were all in rather good moods. 'Let's go swimming,' suggested Selphie.

'Yeah!' echoed Kairi.

They looked expectantly at Sora and Riku, who looked at Angel, who simply smiled. 'Let's.'

The five teens plunged into the waters, splashing each other, swimming and dunking the others, playing, and having a general good time. Kairi walked up to Riku in the shallows, whispering to him. 'You know what you should do?'

'Hmm?'

'You should dunk Angel.'

_'What?!'_

'No! Haven't you seen other people? Dunking their boyfriends and girlfriends? It's the perfect way to show you're interested!'

'. . . I don't know.'

Kairi shrugged. 'Your loss.' She wandered back into the waters, where Selphie grinned and pointed at Sora. Kairi understood that Sora'd fallen for it, and watched in amusement as he snuck up upon Angel, jumping up and pulling her below the waters.

Angel came back up, pouting, but surprised everyone when she knocked Sora's feet out from under him, sending him down. He came up spluttering.

Kairi sidled up to Riku again. 'How interesting. She seemed to be able to best Sora at that, and she didn't even know it was going to happen, ne?'

After a while, the teens got bored, and headed back up on shore. There was a pile of driftwood on the beach, far enough from both the trees and waters to have a bonfire going. Angel proved useful once again, starting the fire without wasting a single match. 

'How did she start that fire so easily? Most people need two or three tries to start one . . . even your and Sora's parents, and they've lived here a long time!' Kairi told Riku.

As Kairi idly wondered what they could do to prove their next point, Sora managed it for her. 'Anyone wanna duel?' he asked, pulling out their toy weapons. 

Kairi and Selphie shook their heads, allowing Riku to begin to agree, but before he could, another voice spoke up. 'I'd like to,' said Angel smoothly, dropping her bag to the ground and slipping off her sandals. 

Sora shrugged. 'I suppose . . . I'll go easy on you.' He pulled out his wooden sword from the pile. 'You can choose what you want.'

'That won't be necessary,' said Angel, putting out her right hand. A swirling white light appeared there, forming what seemed to be a sword, though at the same time, it wasn't a sword. It was more like a key, but at the end, the prongs were sharp blades. 'Neither condition will be.'

The bottom part of the 'sword' was pure white, angel wings encasing a sky blue handle. The shaft was a untainted gold, blue and white ribbons curling around it. The blade itself was silver, forming the shape of—you guessed it—another angel wing. From the end of the handle, a chain dangled, the charm, again, an angel wing. 

'What's that?' Sora asked, astonishment lighting his face.

'It's called a Keyblade,' Angel answered, swinging it back and forth a couple times. 'It's made to defeat a shadow of the heart, called the Heartless.'

'I see . . . but, Angel, don't you think that that would be an unfair advantage? Why don't you use a wooden sword, so we're on equal grounds?'

Angel smiled. 'Watch.' She narrowed her eyes at the blade, which shrunk to the shaft, creating, in essence, a little toy sword of her own, be it a much more elaborate one. 'Now there is no advantage.'

Sora grinned. 'Well, then, what are we waiting for?'

'You may take the first stroke,' said Angel, readying her sword. Sora nodded, then leapt forward, starting with a three-combo. He swung right, left, and from above, then dodged as Angel easily parried all of them and struck back with her own combination. She hit him twice before backing up, allowing Sora to stumble up and try to attack again. As he did, Angel shut her eyes, concentrating, and two extensions came from the blade, pulling Sora's sword from his hands. She smiled as he yelled, swinging at him. Sora dove to the right, grabbing up his sword and claiming that it wasn't fair.

'I'm sorry, Sora,' Angel blinked innocently, blocking a stroke from him. 'I was not aware that it was against the rules of our fight to do this.'

'That's all right,' panted Sora, dodging one of her strikes. 'I got my weapon back; that's what matters.'

'Okay, then,' smiled Angel, her smile more mischievous. 'Then—'

She struck hard, causing Sora's sword to flip out of his hands and into the shallows of the water. She hit him with another combination, making the boy stop and hold up his hands. 

'Okay, you win!' gasped Sora. He ran into the waters, grabbing up his sword and tossing it back into the pile. 'How'd you learn to fight like that, Angel?' he asked.

Angel smiled, well, angelically (A/N: OMG lol!! Isnt that liek, sooo funnee?! Lolololol!!!!11eleven!!). 'Just around,' she said.

'You should teach me sometime,' said Riku, sitting down beside her.

'I will,' she said. 'Come on, everyone, let's tell stories around the fire!'

'Okay!' everyone chorused, sitting down. Kairi rolled her eyes before joining them.

*        *        *

By the next morning, Angel had also defeated Riku in a duel, slain a shark that tried to kill her, taught all four of them (Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie) countless new skills with a sword, purified the island from the hordes of Heartless that stormed them, tamed a tiger found on the island (never mind that tigers weren't native to the islands), healed Sora from a jellyfish sting with her powers of white magic, and cooked them all a magnificent breakfast of Belgian waffles over the fire. Oh, and of course, she painted her fingernails. Can't forget that.

'See?' Kairi whispered to Riku. 'How did she do all that in one night? It's not _possible_!'

'I'm beginning to think you're right . . .' Riku nodded. 'But what can we do?'

'We've got to stop her!' Kairi declared. 'Selphie, how do we kill Mary-Sues?'

Selphie donned a pair of round glasses, bending over a book. "In order to incapacitate, render unconscious, dispose of, murder, kill, or otherwise destroy a Mary-Sue, the following options are suggested:

"One: Mary-Sues, when appearing, will target any man within her distance. These men are easily taken in by her charm, grace, appealing to their senses, and become her willing slave. They, themselves, have no purpose for anything else, and cannot be removed. However, if there are no men to control, the Sue will not be able to control the men around her, and will spontaneously combust because of suppressed powers.' Well, I don't think we can do that . . . we'd have to get out and Sora and Tidus and Wakka and everyone else on the islands away from her!'

'Keep reading,' Kairi urged.

"Two: Sues are often driven to impress one or two people in particular. Because of this desire, strange things often happen, allowing said Sue to flaunt her extraordinary powers. Again, there is no purpose to their existence, and in addition, they will resist all methods of their removal. This does not mean that it cannot be done. The only way to destroy the Sue is to force her to sacrifice herself for her 'love's well-being. The Sue is normally quite willing to sacrifice her, and after her destruction all close to her must mourn over her loss. Failure to do this, or delving too far into this period of mourning, will result in the Sue being magically reborn, and the entire cycle begins to repeat again." Selphie looked up from the book and grinned. 'So, we havta make her think that Riku or Sora is in really deep trouble so that she kills herself for their survival?'

'Sounds like it,' remarked Kairi.

Riku smirked. 'Sounds fun.'

*        *        *

'Now, remember, you've gotta act evil again,' said Kairi, settling into her spot. She sat on the steep slope of the hillside, hidden from Sora and Angel by foliage. She held one jagged sapling with her left hand, her heels digging into the ground behind the thick roots of another tree. 'They've got to think you've turned evil.'

Riku smirked. 'Don't worry. I've had practise, remember?' He sat down next to her, leaning against a thick tree. 'Just tell me when.'

'Let's hope that the book is right, about this getting rid of Angel,' Kairi remarked. 'Let's go.' She whistled once, alerting Selphie that they were ready. The said girl snuck around the corner of the wall separating the cove and the front of the island, making her way down the beach until she could see Kairi. Kairi gave her the go-ahead, and Selphie bolted for the cove, a screaming flash of yellow amidst the calm peace that normally reigned. 

She stopped next to Sora and Angel, crouching over to catch her breath. Selphie was a wonderful actress; her shoulders rose and fell as she sobbed out something to Sora and Angel. Whatever she said, it snapped them out of their dazed reverie, both looking toward the rock face, as though waiting for something to appear. 'Go,' whispered Kairi, touching Riku's shoulder to alert him.

'Right.'

Another Riku rounded the corner, staring straight ahead. There was a coldness in his eyes that almost scared Kairi. It would have, if the real Riku hadn't been sitting right next to her. 'There you are, you light-wielding fool,' growled Riku. Kairi shivered in anticipation. The Riku beside her was speaking this, as well, but that was only so that their apparition would speak.

'Riku!' Sora cried. 'What's wrong with you?'

'He's been possessed!' shouted Angel, pushing Sora behind her. 'And he wants to kill you! Haven't you realised yet? You're the one who saved us all before! When the worlds were first separated! Riku failed to kill you then, and now he's going to finish you off!'

If Sora said anything, Kairi couldn't hear it. She saw his mouth move, but his words were lost to the wind before they reached her.

Riku, though, could hear it. It was evident by the look on his face. Kairi touched his hand, a gesture of support, and he looked at her, eyes only half focused, before continuing. 'She's right,' he sneered. 'You've always been such a weak fool.'

This was trying all of them, Kairi knew. She couldn't stand to see Riku lying, or Sora's shock upon hearing this information. Riku absolutely ­_despised_ the thought of lying to Sora, and it was wreaking havoc on Sora's emotions to hear this. _Keep going . . ._

The Riku on the beach drew a sword, its blade in the shape of a red wing. 'And now, I'll prove it once and for all.

'Sora, run!' cried Angel, throwing out her hand. Her Keyblade appeared there, glowing white. Angel wings appeared behind her, but disappeared as all became normal again.

Kairi looked at Riku again, who was leaning all of his weight against the tree, eyes closed. 'Are you okay?' she tentatively asked.

'I will be,' came the hoarse reply. 'We knew this would happen.'

'At least when it's all said and done, you'll still be alive, right?' She reached out her right hand, resting it on his left, allowing some of her own energy to flow into him. This would work.

It _had_ to.

*        *        *

Back on the beach, Angel and Riku readied their blades, Angel almost _flew_ at him, trying to catch him with her Keyblade, but he evaded her hits as though they were moving in slow motion. He took the offensive next, attacking with a three-combination, but Angel managed to raise her blade to parry the strikes. _He's gained much strength since we last fought_, thought Angel. _He_ must _be using the darkness again. There's no other explanation._

Angel dodged behind him, using her blade as a cleaver, determined to catch him, but Riku flipped backward, almost catching _her_ with his Wingblade instead. Irritated at the boy's ability, Angel finally resorted to magic. 'Stop!' she cried, bringing the point of the Keyblade to point at him. A flash of white light issued from the tip, enveloping him and freezing him in place. She walked toward him, a sad smile upon her face. 'I'd hoped you'd changed,' she whispered, 'but I suppose we don't always get what we wish for. I'm sorry, Riku.' She raised her blade again, determined to end it now, but—

'Oh, _Angel_,' taunted a voice, her words almost in sing-song. Angel turned around, looking for the source, and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing by the star tree, Selphie and Sora stood, the former with a wicked grin upon her face. In her grip was a silver dagger, the point pressed firmly to Sora's throat. 'Don't you dare move, or I'll kill him,' she threatened.

Angel looked back at Riku, who was smirking. Angel felt her anger rise. She spun back toward Selphie, her eyes turning red. 'Release him!' she shouted, pointing the Keyblade instead at Selphie.

Selphie merely smirked again. 'Of course. After his death.'

Angel's anger rose another notch, and she readied her Keyblade for a Graviga spell. However, before she could release the spell, the sound of footsteps in the sand made her turn. Something vaulted by her face, and without thinking, she released the spell, its force flattening a small sapling nearby. She glared after the spell, then finally looked behind her. Riku was gone. The Stopga spell had worn off, she supposed.

She turned around again, looking back to the star tree. Now, however, it was Riku smirking, the dagger pressed to Sora's jugular. Just as well. Riku was probably holding control over the girl ((cuz u all kno hes liek sooo evil, rite!!)). There was only one thing she could do.

Angel closed her eyes, drawing on the power within.

*        *        *

Kairi flipped through the book frantically, searching for the section titled 'Ultimate Destruction'. Finding it, she studied it intently, then pronounced, 'Here it comes. This is the ultimate attack. It should obliterate everything she wants it to in the immediate area.'

A twig snapped behind Kairi. 'What would be the immediate area?' asked Selphie, sitting down on Kairi's left side. 'Is he going to get hit by it?' She looked at Riku.

'No,' Kairi responded. 'We're far enough away. She controls the parameters of the spell, and she only wants to get Riku—no offence, of course—and because he's so close to her, it won't go out as far.'

'I see,' said Selphie. She leaned over and poked Riku. 'What took you so long? I was afraid she was going to kill _me!_'

'She wouldn't,' said Kairi. 'I think her writer's a Riku-hater.' [2]

Riku managed a scowl. 'Why is it always me?'

There was a round of giggling from the two girls, quickly muffled so that Angel wouldn't hear them.

'It could have been you in Sora's position,' Kairi remarked, once she was calm again. 'You could always have one of _your_ fangirls sending in girls like Angel . . .'

Riku blanched. 'Don't even _joke_ about that.'

*        *        *

 Angel's eyes flew open, a strange white glow issuing from the blue-green orbs, her voice strangely calm when she spoke.

_'__Dios sopratestas, dias ni liceve para es, l'ea asten di ni traste  
Yasde yi liceve ter ssesdae, yasde ni sasece terad soprayi  
Teryou Jusarteis sopratesta  
¡Uzuazike Sukaientae!__'_

A circle of blood red surrounded Riku as she spoke, the two ends interconnecting as she said the last word. It spun around him, faster and faster until all that could be seen was the blood red colour of the barrier, the walls having risen above his head.

Angel cried one word. _'¡Z'ekais'te!'_

The highest point of the circle shot straight up, a beam of light connecting the beaches and the clouds. The walls of it furned out, fanning to the ground, revealing nothing but a small smouldering, smoking circle of grass where Riku had been standing.

Angel smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground.

Sora jumped from the star tree's platform, running to his love. 'Angel, are you all right?!' He pulled her to him, so that her head rested on his knees and her hand was in his, thumb caressing her small hand in his.

Her eyes remained closed for several moments, and when they opened, they were full of pained knowledge. 'Sora, I must leave you now.'

'What do you mean? You're going to be fine!' cried Sora, a tear falling from his eyes. 'You can't leave me!'

'I must,' she whispered again. 'It is my time to go. Just . . . promise me one thing.'

'Anything.'

'Promise me you won't forget me.'

'I _promise._ I'll never forget you, Angel.''

Angel smiled. 'Good. Sora . . .' she coughed. 'Sora?'

'I'm right here.'

'Sora, I love you . . .'

'I love you too, Angel,' Sora said, voice trembling.

Angel's hand went limp in his.

*        *        *

Riku shivered from his spot beside Kairi. 'I'm glad that wasn't really me.'

'Now you see the point in the illusion,' she laughed. 'Come on. We should probably go make sure Sora doesn't mope too much and start this all over again.'

'True,' nodded Riku. Sora was sobbing over Angel's body, which was slowly disappearing, enveloped in golden sparkles. 'Let's go.'

They slid down the hillside, jumping the last couple feet to land on the sand below them. From there, both ran down the beach, sprinting to Sora, who had given up on crying and instead was looking out over the ocean. 'Hey, Sora,' said Kairi cheerfully.

'Hi, Kairi,' replied Sora dully. He turned around. '.  . . _Riku?!'_

'Hello, Sora,' nodded Riku evenly. Kairi knew that Sora wouldn't really be too happy with Riku now, as he was the reason Angel was gone.

'You—you—'

'Hush, Sora,' said Kairi. 'Angel was a Mary-Sue. And now she's gone. So snap out of it!'

'Angel was _never_ a Mary-Sue! I won't forget her—I _won't_!' cried Sora.

Riku and Kairi exchanged glances, before Kairi smacked Sora across the face, gentle enough so that she didn't hurt him, but harsh enough to let him know she meant it. 'Stop it. We've been through this before; don't make me start again.' She held up the book Selphie had been reading, Mary-Sues: Past, Present, and Destruction, and raised an eyebrow.

'No!' shouted Sora, throwing a hand over his face. 'Not again!' Slowly, the hand lowered, and Sora blinked several times. _'Damn_,' he cursed. 'They got me again.'

'It's all right,' giggled Kairi. 'I don't think many are impervious to Mary-Sue powers.'

'Yeah,' added Selphie. 'Even R—ow!'

*        *        *

Riku smirked, having just elbowed Selphie in the side. 'She means that no-one expects you to be able to withstand everything.'

'But I'm the Keyblade Master!' said Sora furiously. 'I should be stronger than this!'

Kairi opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, another voice cut in. 'Forget it.'

All four turned, looking at the boy who stood behind them. He was tall, with dark hair that hung around his shoulders, a choppy style to it that elongated his angular face. A small braid was woven into his hair on his right side, three beads at the end. Lighter, grey eyes sparkled mischievously, lit up with the boyish grin on his face. He wore a pair of jeans and a hunter green tank shirt, a black button-up T-shirt held casually over his shoulder. 'I don't think anyone can resist Mary-Sues. They're scary as all hell.'

'Wow!' Selphie whispered. Riku and Sora looked back at the girls, who stared, starry-eyed, at the new boy.

'Hey. Name's Adorir.' He smiled at Kairi and Selphie, and Riku could have sworn a dozen little hearts surrounded the two girls. He and Sora shared a look this time. Riku took Kairi's hand, Sora doing the same with Selphie, and both strode off with the starry-eyed girl in tow, leaving Adorir to wonder what that was all about.

-- f i n i t e -- 

.

.

In another dimension . . .

.

Angel wept as she watched Sora walking away. 'I couldn't do it. I have failed Sues everywhere.'

A girl with curly brown hair walked in and slapped her. 'You, along with any other Mary-Sues, give a bad name to Sues everywhere. .' And with that, the author's friend Sue left to kill said author for writing such an awful Mary-Sue.

-- t h e   **r e a l**   e n d --

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Liek, OMG, wasnt that jsut the SADDEST thing youve ever READ?! *cries* it was liek jsut SO SAD! But never fear, my wondurful readers, Angel will make her return! Review and I'll post the next chapter: Angels Come From Heaven.

R&R or else ill havta hunt you down and keel you!! (!!!!!!!111!!!!!1!!1one!!

.

.

.

The Real A/N: Hey, all, that was the first chapter. **cackles** Just think about the torture this could result in . . . **snicker** And in case you were wondering:

Dios sopratestas, dias ni liceve para es, l'ea asten di ni traste  
Gods above, I give my life for this, the man I love  
Yasde yi liceve ter ssesdae, yasde ni sasece terad soprayi  
May his life be blessed, may my soul watch over his  
Teryou Jusarteis sopratesta  
From heaven above  
¡Uzuazike Sukaientae!  
Final Judgement!

.

.

.

.

[1] Through some freak of the tides, we were able to retrieve those words. 'Ari, you are going to die for putting me through this.' . . . =^^=

Note that one moment it was dismal, and the waves _pounded_ the shore, then when the Mary-Sue arrives, it gets beauteous outside . . .

**around the 'You may call me Angel.' part, Ari starts laughing and cannot stop**

**and again when Angel died**

[2] XD this is rather amusing, as I don't hate Riku, and I don't want him to suffer the Mary-Sue . . .

.

.

.

.

And I have to post this XD:

Last Scene:  
Adorir: Hey, I'm Adorir. **strikes sek-say bishounen pose and smiles. A little sparkle comes from his teeth** ^_~  
Kairi and Selphie: Wow!  333  =)  
Adorir: **sek-sea wink**  
Riku and Sora: ¬¬;; **drag Kairi and Selphie off**  
Kairi and Selphie: *.*


End file.
